Of Jealousy and Lady Gaga
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: After Kurt transfers to McKinley, Blaine goes to see how he's adjusted. But when he goes to see Kurt, he finds him practicing with the Cheerios! And why is he making plans with Sam and flirting with Puck? Looks like Blainey boy is jealous! Klaine oneshot.


**A/N: Actually gave this prompt to someone...then decided to write it myself...so yeah. I have NO clue where this came from.**

**Pure fluff. I don't pay dentist bills. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Jealousy and Lady Gaga<strong>_

He thought life was good, sitting in his Mustang, driving down the highway.

Blaine tapped a beat as he sang aloud to the song on the radio. He programmed in the classic rock station for those weird moods he got where he wanted to sing Bon Jovi and Journey. That was one of those moments. Oh, if only the Warblers could see him, hair an ungelled mess, his bright pink sunglasses gracing his face, and-

"LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!"

-belting out Livin' On A Prayer like it's the last time he'll ever sing. Yes. How very dapper.

You see, Blaine Anderson was on his way to McKinley High School to see his best friend, by the name of Kurt Hummel, who had recently transfered. And it was the friendly thing to do, to see how he had adjusted. Right? Right. Of course, he would never admit to himself that he really just wanted to see Kurt. He just subconsciously made up a reason why.

As he pulled his cherry red Mustang into the parking lot of the public school, he grinned and lowered the volume of his radio. He knew that Kurt would either be in the choir room or the auditorium. But, before you got to that area of the school, you must pass the gym. Unknown to Blaine, he was very lucky the school was set up that way.

He opened up his car door and locked it, restlessly tapping his hand against his leg. He practically hopped inside the school, and walked down a long hallway. Blaine bit his lip when he realized he probably shouldn't be in here, but he shrugged it off when he heard a very familiar voice sing out:

_"There ain't a reason you and me should be alone_  
><em>Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby..."<em>

He peeked into where the voice was coming from (the gym) and saw Kurt, in a cheerleading uniform, singing out Lady Gaga's latest hit. Blaine's jaw dropped.

_"I need to run right to_  
><em>To the edge with you<em>  
><em>Where we can both fall far in love!"<em>

His hips were shaking rapidly to the beat, as the cheerleaders behind him did the same. They began a complicated routine as Kurt belted out,

_"I'm on the edge of glory_  
><em>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<em>  
><em>I'm out on the edge of glory<em>  
><em>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge<em>  
><em>The edge, the edge<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge of glory<em>  
><em>And I'm hanging on moment with you<em>  
><em>I'm on the edge with you!"<em>

Blaine grinned as Kurt did a few backhandsprings, and continued singing the next verse. The tenor watched in awe as Kurt and the Cheerios performed the spectacular routine. He did notice a few football players walk in, and sit in the bleachers opposite where they were performing. He didn't think anything of it.

What he did notice was Kurt doing pelvic thrusts and back flips. Who knew he was so flexible?

_"I'm on the edge with you!_  
><em>I'm on the edge with you!"<em>

As the saxophone played, Kurt danced. And, man, could he dance.

_"I'm on the edge with you, with you, with you, with_  
><em>I'm on the edge with you!"<em>

Kurt grinned winningly and all of the football players clapped. One of them, Finn, hugged Kurt tightly and said, "Dude! That was awesome! If you were a girl, I'd totally be turned on!"

Kurt looked oddly at his stepbrother, "Thanks, I think."

A blonde guy grinned and walked over, "Kurt, I forgot to tell you, we'll be meeting again this Saturday. My brother and sister are staying with my aunt, and my parents have to work. So the...house..." Sam said awkwardly. "Will be empty."

Kurt nodded. "I'll bring everything, okay Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Then we can go get ice cream for Stevie and Stacie!"

Laughing at Sam's childishness, Kurt grinned. "Okay, fine."

Blaine was throughly confused. He thought Kurt didn't like ice cream because it was fattening. And what was this buisness about the house being empty? What was going on here? He watched with a strange feeling in his gut as the blonde guy (Sam, right?) patted Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

Then, a mohawked boy walked over and slung his arm around Kurt. An Asian football player walked away, talking to Finn and and a football player in a wheelchair. Sam left, too, so it was just the mohwaked boy and Kurt.

"Noah, please refrain from touching me," Kurt said snarkily, but his facial expressions contradicted his words. Noah rolled his eyes and kept his arm there.

"It's Puck," he half-glared, half-smiled. "You should know!"

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes as Puck pulled him a little closer. "Yes, well, Puck. Stop touching me."

Blaine was livid. Who was this guy? Kurt's boyfriend? He watched as the two flirted a little while longer, and then was surprised when Puck hugged Kurt very, very tightly.

"If I was gay, I'd totally tap that ass," Puck winked as he let go of Kurt, and said as he walked out of the gym, "You're my boy. I won't let anybody mess with you now that you're back."

That was Blaine's job. He glared as Kurt looked geniunely touched.

"Thanks, Puck," he smiled, fixing his Cheerios top. He looked down as Puck slammed the gym door behind him. Blaine marveled at the feeling in his stomach. Kurt looked up to where Blaine had stepped out of the shadows, and Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. There was only one explanation.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"I like you!" He blurted, then hit his forehead in frustration. "Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, Kurt, I came here to see you, but then I saw you with the cheerleaders and Sam and Puck and you were flirting and you were so hot-" here, Kurt blushed, "- and I just realized that I was really jealous and I really like you. A lot."

Kurt grinned and stepped closer to Blaine, who gulped and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please..." he whispered. Their lips met, and it was like heaven on Earth. It was soft at first, then it grew deeper and Kurt presssed harder and Blaine brought his hands to the back of Kurt's head. The broke apart, gasping for air.

"Is Puck your boyfriend?" Blaine said airily.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "He's way too tall...my boyfriend is kind of a hobbit..."

Blaine's face fell, and Kurt's joking smile fell to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"So you do have a boyfriend..." Blaine looked away, feeling like a douchebag. I mean, he went and kissed his best friend, who had a boyfriend that could probably beat him up! Who does that? "I should have figured. Sam is pretty gorgeous, and he seemed to really care about you..."

Kurt began to chuckle and he replied, "Sam isn't my boyfriend. Because my boyfriend goes to different school."

"Who is this guy?" Blaine asked, exasperated. "He sounds perfect!"

"He is," Kurt admitted. "Cause he's you."

Blaine felt so elated he kissed Kurt again, so hard he nearly fell to the ground. Kurt pulled away and Blaine whimpered, honestly whimpered at the loss of contact. "Only if you want to be..." Kurt said shyly.

"Of course! Of course I do," Blaine grinned.

Sniffles were heard, and Kurt turned to see all of the New Direction girls tearfully awestruck. Rachel was holding her hand to her chest, looking at them like they were Fiyero and Elphaba themselves. Quinn was smiling, and Santana and Brittany were holding hands while Mercedes and Tina clapped excitedly.

"Took you long enough, white boy!" Mercedes said with glee, adressing Blaine, who simply looked down.

"I have to agree," Blaine said, and the girls awwed as the two boys kissed again.

Yeah, Blaine thought. Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped ya'all liked it. I loves me some Puckurt and Hevans friendship and jealous!Blaine.**

**Review?**


End file.
